


Classroom Fuckaround

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Souji changes shit, buuuut, gay shit, light homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Yosuke Hanamura is bored and decides to mess with Souji Seta because Souji is funny. The one man who will not ignore him because Yosuke Hanamura is his crush.





	Classroom Fuckaround

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to try a different Souji. Like I've constantly seen him as this nice dude, but that's it. So I'm trying out a Souji who's a little... different. Fuck who am I kidding he's fucking different than the rest. Tell me whether or not you like it!

_ >You watched as Mr. Hosoi rambles on and on about some book.You haven’t been paying attention because Yosuke has been tapping your shoulder.  _

 

“Hey Souji… did anyone in your old school did something like,” His hand motions over to the hand puppet as it tries to make the class laugh, but fails, “that.” The warm light of May lays on the desks of the two boys warming their hands; so when Yosuke lays his hand on Souji’s shoulder Souji’s heart skips a beat… or twelve. 

 

_ >You seriously wonder why Yosuke is this perfect. If it was up to you he’d be covered head to toe with kisses, but you do not say this due to your crippling fear of rejection even though you have courage.  _

 

“Fuck no dude!” Souji whispers back, “I kinda feel bad for Mr. Hosoi… like… he tries, but damn he fails all the time.” Souji slightly twists his head to see Yosuke giggling causing the blush he tried to banish forces his way back on his face. “Like I sometimes wonder, you know instead of paying attention to the Haikus or whatever the fuck we’re doing,” He smirks at Yosuke and blushes harder once he sees him giggle even more; his head laying down on the desk, his shoulders shaking hysterically, and his hand covering the laughing fit he cannot control. “I wonder if he actually thinks it’s real… like it is him.”

 

“Oh. My. That could be it.” Yosuke giggles out. “ Hey… you know you can laugh to man… keeping the laughter in you might cause you to explode.” 

 

_ >You hear Yosuke mistake your blush for his overall cuteness for holding back laughter. This only furthers your urge to kiss him. _

 

“No… no it’s not that. I was just wondering if he does this with his wife. Do you think she has her own puppet? Or do you think he’s gay?” Souji looks over at Yosuke only to see his eyes wide.

 

“Dude don’t joke about him being gay. I mean if he is then… well… he goes on trips with us and supervises the students.”

 

Souji shakes his head, “He won’t do that shit! Besides half the people in this school is ugly as fuck. While we’re on this topic… you really believe that? I always thought you were fucking with Kanji.” 

 

Yosuke shakes his head and looks at Souji. “I...uhhh...how do you know whether the boys are ugly or not?” Yosuke looks at his phone almost as if he’s peering into his reflection to see if he’s ugly, “And… I uhhh I don’t believe it, I just thought you were like you know the majority of Inaba.”

 

“The majority of Inaba is most likely gay. Daisuke is gay as hell for Kou and nothing can stop me from believing it. Mr. Morooka… I can feel the gay emanating off of him, and the booze… so much booze. Dojima, well I mean he is apart of my family so the homosexuality flows like water.”

“What? Are you saying your…?” Yosuke blushes.

 

_ >You see his blush and realize that the feelings might be reciprocated. You decide to go for the kill. _

 

“Look my grandfather apparently sucked off a few men to get my mom and Dojima through school, and he enjoyed it. Dojima is bisexual because… well I need to invite you over one day when he’s drunk as hell and Nanako is already asleep. I’ve never seen a man talk about another in such a… depressing way before. And finally, me, I am not sure what I am, but I do know boys are fucking hot… especially this one boy that I want for myself.”

 

“W-who?” Yosuke looks at him intently waiting to see who this boy could be. 

 

“Ahh Seta! Can you tell me, as a review of course, what is a word used in such poetry to associate with fall?” Mr. Hosoi call him out which causes Souji to quickly stand up.

 

“Sardines sir!” Souji quickly guesses; the idea coming from what he feeds the cat near Dojima’s that he has dubbed ‘Tangerine’ for its orange coat.

 

“You are correct! Since Sardines is associated with fall and Frogs associated with spring…” Souji returns to his seat and smiles once the bell rings for them to leave for school. Everyone barrels out and Souji decides to take Yosuke to a closet.

 

“You want to know who it is I like?” Yosuke nods and opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped by a kiss from Souji.

 

“It’s you, Partner.”

 

“O-Oh. I uhh is that why you blushed?” 

 

“Yep you’re too cute when you laugh and I just have to do this.” Souji starts to kiss him all over.

 

_ >You finally get to live your dream of kissing Yosuke all over. _


End file.
